Sgt. Ricardo G. Preston
|height = 180 cm|race = Human|eye_color = Dark-brown|hair = Dark-brown|weapon(s) = *LMGs *Assault Rifles|equipment = *Frag Grenade *Bullet-Proof Vest}} Ricardo Goode Preston is a Sergeant-ranked soldier in the Armed Forces of United Blocks and a member of the Unit Gunners. Appearance He is a bearded man with brown hair and iris and no mustache. His military uniform consists of a desert-camouflaged texture, arm and knee pads, pair of boots and gloves, and a helmet with a visor. Early Life He was born in February 7, 1993 in Dallas Texas at 4:25 AM. The majority of his early life are uneventful until two months after his senior high graduation at age 18, when he began to enlist in the army. During the period of two months, he decided to take a break first since directly enlisting to the Army after graduation would just render him more exhausted. Military Life Two months later, he later enlisted in the army as a soldier, which was his dream career. After he have passed many tests that are required for him to be accepted in the military, he became ranked as a Private for four years until 2014, when became promoted to a Corporal. During his first years in the Army, he began to display skills that are somewhat higher to those of most soldiers, such as aiming, to name the few. 2019 Middle East Attacks The war had begun when terrorists have invaded multiple countries outside Middle East, to the point it cannot be easily stopped. Alarmed, while the Unit Gunners did not exist yet, he have joined alongside with fellow soldiers who are to enter the war. As time went by, he became excited, as he was trying to use his experience to his good use. Unit Gunners That task force was formed in the middle of 2019 since the committee in the Pentagon are trying to formulate the plan to slow the terrorist advance with more minimal effort. After the Unit Gunners are promoted for their bravery and skill (not just for the team, but also their overall contribution for the Army) they displayed in their fighting, they became promoted as sergeants. Personality He has an energetic personality upon being in the military, but is not too cocky due to his humble beginnings. Due to the fact that he spends a lot of free time practicing firing weapons with precision, he is quite skilled in using automatic weapons, rendering him being called as "auto-marksman". As a sergeant in his later years, his personality became more apparent, as he began to train lesser soldiers with strict outlook especially when there are uncooperative ones. Abilities *'LMG Fire' = He wields an LMG he can find and fire the weapon with accuracy and greater precision. *'Assault Rifle' = He wields an assault rifle and then proceeds to fire it towards an enemy. However, he does not fire when he is told by that enemy that he is ready to surrender, but he immediately fires the non-critical body part (limbs and arms) when he discovers that it is a ruse, leaving that enemy to a slow death. *'Heavy Punch' = He charges himself for more energy before unleashing a forceful punch that deals a heavy blow on the enemy. However, after this move is performed, he becomes easily tired all because of the required charge, so he have to rest temporarily. *'Ambush Attack' = He sneaks towards an unsuspecting enemy and then attack that enemy when he feel the moment right. Quotes Trivia *He can be seen double-wielding the Ranger Rifles. However, this was done only as a pose as a result of Unit Gunners' victory in their tasks. References Category:Characters Category:Males